I am disappointed in you, Hermione
by Anders1
Summary: A couple of very short one shots where Harry is disappointed in Hermione. I might or might not add more of them, don't count on it though.
1. The Firebolt

"I am disappointed in you, Hermione." Harry says after Ron has left the Gryffindor common room to sulk, the same day that McGonagall took his Firebolt.

"I only did it to protect you; it could have any number of hexes and jinxes on it." She returns angrily.

"That's not the reason I am disappointed, Hermione. I am disappointed in you because you did not talk to me about it before you went to Professor McGonagall. If you had just talked to me about it first I would have taken it to her myself. I just don't like it when you go behind my back like that."

Her indignant and angry expression falls as she realises what she has done. She sits down beside Harry and pleads "I'm so sorry, Harry. I did not think of it like that. I should have remembered that you always listen to me when I ask you to, but I was just so afraid that you would fly with it and die because of some hex on it. Please forgive me Harry."

"Of course I forgive you, Hermione, I'll always forgive you. After all, how could I not? You forgive me for all the stupid and thoughtless things I say and do."


	2. The Teeth

"I am disappointed in you, Hermione." Harry says the day after Malfoy enlarged Hermione's teeth and she had them fixed.

"What! Why?" asks a bewildered Hermione.

"For two reasons, the first more than the second; you had your teeth shrunk to smaller than they were before. Your slightly larger than normal teeth were part of you, and you don't quite look like my best friend Hermione anymore. I think you were more beautiful before than you are now."

"And the second reason?" She asks hesitantly, like she does not really want to know.

"How much do you know about the curse, 'Densaugeo', that Malfoy cast at you and its reverse, 'Densminuo'?" he asks her.

"They enlarge and shrink teeth?" she answers questioningly feeling really weird that Harry knows more about some spells than she does.

"They are permanent unless reversed, but if left in different size than your teeth are originally they cause with ninety percent certainty the affected teeth to break apart from the strain. Sure you could get the broken teeth back with a modified Skele-Gro, but the magically returned teeth resist changing with the spells and will continue to break apart like your original teeth." He shakes his head sadly and continues "So my second reason is that you did not listen to Madam Pomfrey directions and decided that you knew more of the spell than her, because I am quite sure she told you to tell her when your teeth was back at their original size."

Hermione hangs her head in shame and asks Harry "Do you know the spell or should I return to the hospital wing?"

Without answering Harry puts a finger under Hermione's chin and lifts her face up so he can look into her face. He dries her eyes from the tears that has started showing and then points his wand at her front teeth and says a whispered _Densaugeo_. Putting his wand away he gives her a comforting hug.

"Don't worry, Hermione." Harry says. "Even the most brilliant witch of her generation can do stupid things once in a while. Now come on, let's go down and eat breakfast."


	3. The Troll

"I am disappointed in you, Hermione." Harry says to her after the common room has started to empty somewhat and he could get her alone.

"So it's my fault that I did not know that a troll was loose and was coming towards me." Hermione says angrily.

"No, that's not at all what I am talking about. What I mean is that you lied to the professors. What use was there in you lying? You should just have said the truth that you were in the restroom and did not know anything about a troll loose."

"Oh... I'm sorry Harry, I should not have snapped at you like that, and thank you so much for coming and saving me. I guess I should say thanks to Ron as well..." She gives Harry a quick hug.

"Don't worry, you have had a rough day, I understand." He returns the quick hug. "Why would you thank him, really? He is the reason you were there in the first place, and I had to practically drag him with me when I went to warn you about the troll. Anyway, I'm sorry too, I should have stopped Ron from mouthing off on you like he always does."

"Thank you Harry." She says with a smile and leaves towards the girls' dorms.

AN: Feel free to suggest other situations you would like me to write about, or perhaps just give a review saying what you think of it.


	4. The Letters

"You are disappointed in me, I know. I'm sorry." Hermione says to Harry the day after he arrives to Grimmauld Place the first time she has a chance without anyone else around.

"Hermione, just why did you not send me anything of what was happening?"

"Dumbledore..." Harry cuts her off before she can say anything else.

"Stop. Think about it a little. Dumbledore himself has said I am safe there, so it can't be that someone could follow an owl there and get to me. And they could just have sent their own owls in that case anyway. So... They can intersect owls, what does that matter? You could still have sent me a lot of information that is common knowledge, things that I had no way of knowing. As for things that absolutely must not get into wrong hands, aren't you muggleborn? You know what a telephone is and have my relatives' number; no Death Eater could possibly tap a telephone line, I even saw a telephone booth just two blocks away from here. You could even have put the mail in a regular mailbox and sent it, you know my address. What excuse do you really have?" Harry shakes his head sadly.

"I. I. I never even though about using non wizard ways of sending you anything." She throws her arms around Harry's neck and sobs. "I'm such a bad friend, aren't I? I don't have any real reason for not keeping you updated on everything."

Harry pats her back and gives a gentle smile. "You just need to be less of a witch and more of a muggle sometimes." He removes her arms from around himself and walks over to the door, closing it. "Now, can you please tell me everything that you know of what has happened? It's not like anyone else is going to tell me."


	5. The Prince's Potions

"Okay, that's enough of your sulking; we are going to the library." Harry says one evening after classes to Hermione. He takes her hand and almost drags her out of the common room towards the library.

"What is this about?" Hermione asks as they exit through the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"You have been sulking and being angry about my potions book for a week now, so let's make a deal. If we can't find the reason for the changes in the potions from my book documented in other books in the library I will stop using it and get a new one, and if we do find it, you will lay off me, deal?"

Hermione thinks about it for a couple of seconds and then nods with a determined expression. "Okay, let's go." She increases her pace so that she is the one that is almost dragging him.

Once in the library they commandeer a table and start collecting potions books with which they are going to prove their points.

"Let's see..." Harry mutters as he first looks on the first pages of his potions book. "Written in 1435, reprinted a dozen times since then, but with no changes to the potions..." He opens several other potions books and checks the dates in those as well. "1721... 1286... 1450... 1699... Ah, here, 1912." He opens the last book which is not so much a potions recipe book as how to get the best results when combining different ingredients.

"Listen to this, Hermione; 'When adding Sopophorous Beans to a potion containing Valerian roots the juice from the beans are the reactive part of the beans and therefore it is better to crush the bean with the flat side of a silver blade as this releases more juice faster. NEVER do this in potions using Boomslang Skin, as it becomes very explosive when mixed fast with the juice. In that case you should slice the bean with a copper blade which causes the bean to release the juice over a longer time.'"

"Okay, okay, you were right. Now just say it, I know you are just burning to say it." Hermione says with a smile.

"I am so disappointed in you, Hermione." Harry barely manages to finish speaking before he bursts out laughing.

"Now let's go through that book you found to see what else there is we can change with the potions we are making this year." Hermione leans over to Harry and gives him a long hug as a sorry for acting so badly the past week.


End file.
